Valentines Day 2010
by LTlover
Summary: This is what we should have seen happen.


Valentines Day 2010

Luke Spencer walks out of his office at the Haunted Star to survey the amount of patrons at his establishment. The room was filled to almost maximum capacity. It was valentine's night and the happy couples of Port Charles were celebrating the most romantic night of the year. Normally Luke would never think twice about a silly hallmark holiday, but as he was watching all the couples kissing and laughing and just enjoying each others company and he felt a slight sadness come over him.

What am I doing? He asked himself out loud.

Luke walked over to the bar where his son Ethan was tending to the customers.

Luke: Hey Dodge. I am going to call it a night and go celebrate the rest of this made up candy and jewelry evening with my wife.

Ethan: Ok, but I don't think you'll have to go very far.

As Luke turned around to see what had caught his sons attention he saw his beautiful, sexy, well dressed wife stroll into the casino. She was wearing a long black dress that brought out her curves in all the right places, and over the dress she wore the most enticing rose colored red shawl that brought out the blueness of her eyes. With every step she took towards him his heart skipped a beat.

Tracy Quratermaine Spencer knows exactly how flaunt her assets to get what she wants, weather it is to seal a business deal or to capture the attention of her reprobate husband.

Luke: well helloooooo Spanky. I was just on my way to come and see you.

Tracy: oh ya! How much money do you need this time?

Luke: no money. No, I was looking around at all the happy couples in here and thought to my self that I should be with my valentine.

Tracy: Which floozy did you pick to be your valentine this year?

Luke: My valentine has been and always will be you my lovely, sexy, fine looking wife.

Tracy: oh please.

Luke: It's true Tracy. Yes we don't have a traditional marriage as far as what the standards are on marriage, but our marriage is the best thing to ever happen to me.

Ethan: aw I think I'm going to cry.

Tracy: shut up! Let him finish.

Luke pulls Ethan off to the side to have a little chat.

Luke: Dodge do ya mind I'm trying score with the wife here.

Ethan: then maybe you should take her somewhere a little more private than the middle of the casino floor.

Luke: you're right. Will you take care of things here for the rest of the night?

Ethan: no worries mate. Go on get out of here.

Luke: please don't burn the place down. And keep your sticky fingers out of the till.

Ethan: yes dad.

Luke walked back over to Tracy and put his arm around her waist to lead her toward the exit.

Luke: come wife lets go paint the town.

Tracy: what color?

Luke: any color you want baby.

Luke and Tracy leave the Haunted Star and are walking along the docks.

Luke: you cold baby?

Tracy: I'm ok. Luke did you really mean what you said back there about our marriage being the best thing that ever happened to you.

Luke: yes I did. Sentiment isn't something I usually do as you know, but for you I going to make an exception. Let's sit down over there.

Luke and Tracy cuddled on a bench at the end of the docks.

Luke: Tracy you get me like nobody else ever has. You don't judge me by my past mistakes and you don't hold high expectations of me that you know I will never live up to. You give me the freedom to go on the road and seek adventure, and I want you to know that when I am away from you I'm not with anybody else. You are the only one for me. Tracy I am completely and insanely in love with you.

Tracy: Luke I love you too. From the day that you got me drunk and made me your wife it has been the most incredible, infuriating, and down right most amazing ride of my life. Although I have gotten hurt along the way I still wouldn't change a minute of our life together. Make no mistake Luke Spencer all the hurt is in the past now, that doesn't give you free reign to hurt me in the future and think its going to be ok when your ready to return to our life together.

Luke: sweetheart I know I do really stupid things a lot because its my nature, but I will promise you that I will make it my life's goal to never cause you anymore pain like I already have. I love you Tracy.

Tracy: I love you too.

Luke: happy Valentines Day baby.

Tracy: happy Valentines Day sweetheart.

The couple sits on the bench under the cold February sky as the stars seemed to be shinning particularly bright that night. It was as if time stood still as they were kissing, touching and holding each other and sharing in the love they had for one another.

Tracy: Luke lets go home

Luke: Spanky I thought you'd never ask.

It was a cold winter night in Port Charles, but in the Spencer bedroom things were just starting to heat up.

The End


End file.
